


The Park

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift





	The Park

You were in the park again.   
The one nice, little park near your home.   
With a small pond, a playground for kids, some paths and benches. 

Today was the first day of autumn, your most favorite day. When the leaves were changing their colors slowly, when you needed a sweatshirt because the weather was already fresh and the steam of your favorite hot chocolate was warming your face, then everything was just perfect. 

Today was such a day. Saturday, your free day from work and you used it to spend the day in the mentioned park. 

But there was another, secret reason why you liked to go into the park. This secret reason caused excitement in your whole body when you were leaving your home to walk over to the park. 

Of course, the reason was a man. But it wasn’t just any man. It was the most beautiful, handsome man you had ever laid your eyes on. 

You saw him several times before and every time was better than the other time. He was tall, broad and had a masculine but friendly face, framed by chin long, brown hair, but the most amazing feature were his steely blue, eyes. As you had seen those eyes for the first time, you were nearly drowning in them, even from the distance. The most perfect thing was, as the man was looking right back at you for the first time. The man let your blood freezing in the most perfect way. 

Your eyes were connecting with him and he never let you go with his eyes. The man was always watching you, every single step through the small park, and he was smiling when you looked back at him. It was a beautiful smile which let your heart jumping. 

***

Bucky loved the little park, but there was only one reason why he really loved to visit it, and the reason were you. He liked you from the first moment he had seen you, but he was never brave enough to talk to you. 

One day, as he watched how you were walking around the little pond, Bucky was sitting on a bench, his elbow on his knee and his hand under his chin to support himself. 

Bucky saw how you met a friend with a dog and even the dog was amazed from you. The knee-high dog was jumping around you and licked your hand and face as you bowed down to him. 

Bucky was drowning in this beautiful, innocent sight of you. He caught himself smiling fondly and he knew, he would be happy if he could just watch you till the end of his days. 

This day, this normal saturday, was the day, Bucky wanted to use to talk to you for the first time. He walked into the small park and waited for you to show up. He had a plan and hoped that you would be there like you always were there. 

***

This special moment, where you had seen this attractive man for the first time, was four weeks ago and today, on this special saturday, you had a plan. You left your little, cute apartment, bought your most favorite hot chocolate and decided that the handsome man would like the same chocolate like you, as well, as bought him a cup, too. 

With two cups of hot chocolate in your hands, you walked into the park for your first round. You saw many people you already you from this park but you couldn’t see the handsome man. He wasn’t on his usually place and you felt disappointment rising in you. 

***

Bucky saw you appearing and how you were looking around. As seemed as if you were searching for someone and Bucky strongly hoped you were searching for him. After a while, Bucky could see how disappointed you were that he was nowhere to be seen and Bucky decided that it was enough of playing hide and seek. 

Bucky walked behind you and started to smile that he was finally able to talk to you. 

You, on the other hand, were still searching for this handsome man which was nowhere to be seen. You stopped in front of the pond, but unfortunately, you stopped too fast. 

Bucky saw you stopping in front of the pond and in front of him, a few seconds, before he reached you. He was good, a supersoldier, a well-trained assassin, but he wasn’t that good. 

You turned around to search one more time, then you saw the handsome man in front of you only inches away and the next thing you felt was the feeling of ice cold water around you as you were falling in the pond with Bucky hot on your heels. 

You came back to the surface, spat the water out and looked disoriented around but there was no doubt: you were really standing in the pond. Splashes on your skin caught your attention and the handsome man was standing next to you, water dripping from his hair and running down his face. 

“I’m so sorry.” the man said, as he grabbed you bridal style to carry you out of the water and to the next bench. The two of you caught all the attention from all the people in the park but you didn’t care. The blue eyes of this handsome man were just focused on you as he smiled shy and apologetically down at you. 

“Well, at least, I have found you.” you said with a wide smile and sparkling eyes… 

... 

“And that, my sweetheart, was how I talked to your daddy for the first time.” you whispered and stroked some hair out of your daughter’s sleeping face. It was the most favorite bedtime story from your five year old angel. Bucky appeared slowly and silently behind you and placed a hand on your shoulder. You stood up and snuggled against your husband’s chest. 

“I’m glad that you had pushed me into the pond, Bucky.” you whispered against Bucky’s strong chest and Bucky embraced you stronger as he kissed your forehead softly. 

“Me, too, doll. Me, too.”


End file.
